Snowball Wars and Trouble-Making Blondes
by daisygirl101
Summary: Roxas. Xion. Sora. Kairi. Riku. Hayner. Olette. Pence. And, of course, Axel. This was one snowball war that would never be forgotten, especially not by Xion or Roxas.


So, a little confession… they were like my first Kingdom Hearts couple I shipped. I just finally found a plot that fit them. So just a little Christmas fluff for all of you (:

I'm playing through the 2.5 Remix right now. I'm hooked! Working on Final Mix right now~

Based on this tumblr prompt by otpprompts: _Person A slips on the ice and falls face first into the ground. Person B tries to help them while laughing, to what an embarrassed, pissed A replies to by pulling B down, only for A to catch them between their arms. Both end up laughing and hugging on the ground until they realize how damn cold and wet it is._

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix/Disney

* * *

><p>A snowball flew by Roxas' head before he could process the situation. He jumped back and glared at the sibling across the snowy clearing.<p>

"C'mon Sora, your aim should be better than that!" Riku yelled with laughter.

The gang had finally found themselves with a day off from school when the ground was covered in snow. They quickly all split and found snow forts for themselves, some teaming up with others. Roxas tucked himself behind a big pile of snow with his twin brother, Sora, while Kairi grabbed Xion and pulled her behind a large tree. Hayner, Olette, and Pence all managed to fit behind a quickly put together snow pile. Riku found himself flying solo, just the way he liked it, while Axel pouted under a tree. He _hated _the cold and had only agreed to come along for the hot chocolate and warm fire after the snow play.

Snowballs were quick to fly. Axel would quickly melt any came near him. Riku was the fastest pitcher, having played baseball for a few seasons. Roxas and Sora were hit with more than they threw, the two laughing much too hard to actually make any snowballs. Hayner and his crew seemed to have a decent system working, but were still no match for Riku's skills. Kairi and Xion were still trying to learn how to make snowballs stick together, and the snowballs they did throw never went far before they broke into small pieces of snow once again.

Sora quickly chucked one across the clearing and hit Kairi right in the face.

"Heh, sorry Kai!" Sora yelled across the clearing. Kairi pouted back.

"You'll play for that Sora!" his girlfriend yelled back. He grimaced at his twin.

"Well done, genius," Roxas quipped with laughter before firing a snowball toward Hayner. He smiled wickedly when it hit its destined target. Olette fired one back, pelting Roxas in the face. Sora fell back with loud laughter.

"That's what you get, smartass!" Sora yelled with laughter. Roxas wiped the snow off his face and glared at his brother.

"Hey idiots! Less talk, more fighting! I'd like to go inside soon!" Axel yelled to the twins. They ignored his pleas to escape the cold and began to build up their fort. Sora, tired of Riku's skill, decided to make a break for it.

"CHARGE!" Sora yelled as he ran across the battlefield. Everyone else halted fire. Kairi looked confused as her boyfriend went charging toward Riku. Everyone's eyes were on Sora- except Xion's.

They instead landed on his twin, Roxas. She had long since admired the way his blonde hair flopped about and his blue eyes lit up when he smiled. She liked the way his teeth were so pearly white that she could almost see her reflection in them. She liked the way his laugh made her cheeks turn pink and how his arms held her close when she got to hug him.

Her eyes suddenly snapped back to Sora and his wild rampage. He ran over to Riku's fort and summoned his keyblade. Sora quickly smashed it into a weak snow pile. Riku glared up at him as Sora tried to look brave. Riku suddenly jumped up and tackled Sora to the ground, all the while laughing.

"Sora! You cheated!" Riku yelled. He began to bury Sora in the snow, much to Sora's protests. The gang, Axel included, jumped out to help scorn the cheater with chuckles and smiles. Roxas caught Xion's eye for a moment and blushed. There was always something about her that made him smile, made him feel bubbly inside. Her smile? Her pretty blue eyes? Her melodious laughter? He'd be sure to figure it out someday.

Roxas too ran toward his twin brother as Xion's eye followed him. As he ran across their snow-covered clearing, his shoes lost grip and _splat! _Roxas was now face first in the snow and Xion was the only one who had seen anything. She bit her lip to suppress her giggles, but that didn't do much for her when she ran over to help him.

Xion stood by his side, overcome with laughter as he rolled over onto his back. There were dozens of flakes of snow in his hair and his jacket and jeans were now damp. He seemed dazed at first, but quickly regained his thoughts. He gazed up at Xion, whose raven hair was dusted with snow and eyes were bluer than the sky. She laughed loudly at his mishap and he quickly realized his situation.

"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed with mock anger. Xion laughed louder, much to the peeved Roxas' frustration. His glaring finally brought her pity, and she reached her hand out to help him up. Once his gloved palm came in contact with hers, he gripped her hand firmly, making Xion's cheeks redden. He grinned mischievously and Xion's smile suddenly fell. Everything hit her at once and she realized his plan.

"Roxas, don't-" He yanked her down quickly, letting her fall between his arms and onto his chest as she squealed with protest. Each one of her legs landed on one side of him, his arms around her waist and the knees of her jeans now soaked with snow. Roxas began to laugh, and then Xion did, until both of them laughed until their sides hurt. Xion collapsed onto Roxas' chest as it shook with laughter. His arms tightened around her waist and the two teens continued to drown out the cries to 'bury Sora farther' with their laughter.

Roxas rolled the two of them over so he held his weight over her now. She lied flat on her back, palms up on the ground with Roxas' legs now on either side of her. His breath warmed her face. Blue eyes met blue eyes as he leaned down and brushed their noses together for an Eskimo kiss. When she allowed him that much, he dipped down a bit farther and brushed their lips together gently for only a moment. For a split second, electricity flowed through Xion's body, as if a massive thundaga spell had been cast on her. He slowly back up and gave her room to breathe. She met his eyes with a smile.

"Roxas…I really don't mind this…but it's really cold and wet down here…" Xion whispered with a smile in her voice. Roxas laughed along with her and stood up. He took her hand and helped her up, and she let go of his hand to loop her arm around his. Roxas looked over to where the rest of their miscreant gang was still burying his brother and broke into a smile.

Only Sora's head was visible to the group. He was finally done with their little game. Summoning his keyblade, he slashed through the snow and stood up, absolutely freezing. Kairi instantly came forward and wrapped her arms around her frozen boyfriend.

"Awww, you're so cold you're almost blue!" Kairi exclaimed as she tucked herself up against his chest. Sora welcomed Kairi's warmth without hesitation as Roxas and Xion wandered back over to the group.

"Alright idiots, let's go inside. I'm practically a bar of sea-salt ice cream I'm so damn cold," Axel swore, though the small grin on his face was visible to the gang.

There was barely any surprise when the gang noticed Xion and Roxas snuggled together in front of the fire that afternoon, each possessing a warm cup of cocoa and a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Okay, so sorta Christmas-y, sorta not. But it's the thought that counts, right?<p>

Yeah okay sorry done trying.

I hope all of you had a perfect Christmas. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays and my best wishes for the new year :)


End file.
